MASCOTAS
by KuramaKun33
Summary: Akashi Seijuro, Rey de los Lykarios. A Conquistado a la Tierra, convirtiendo a la humanidad en su harén personal. Pero entre todos los humanos su objetó sexual favorito es Murasakibara Atsushi.
1. Cap 1 El Escorpión

**00000**

 ******* MASCOTAS *******

 ******Por Kurama_Kun ******

 *******Capitulo 1. El Escorpión********

Sus piernas se doblaron y rodo violentamente en la arena, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba corriendo? No importaba… Solo no debía dejar que ellos lo atraparan o tendría que volver a su vida de antes... A ese maldito lugar...

Aunque sus muslos ardan y su pecho se contraiga con punzadas dolientes, debía seguir corriendo. Se levantó trabajosamente de la arena, pero al primer paso que dio unos brazos lo sujetaron con fuerza. Un Lykario de ojos verde y azul lo miraban con altivez.

-Hola pequeño - Susurro acercándolo a su rostro. Entonces el pequeño vio la oportunidad. Reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, le escupió al Lykario, provocando que lo soltara; este aulló de dolor.

Vio como la piel del alto humeaba y se desleía en la parte que el líquido había caído como si de un potente acido se tratara. Apenas sus pies tocaron el suelo, intento salir corriendo, pero no tardó mucho en verse rodeado.

-¿Porque no eres más tranquilo como tu hermano mayor? - Hablo con veneno uno de los que le arrinconaban. El chico apretó los dientes, movido por su rabia; se abalanzo contra él, dispuesto a destrozarle el rostro a golpes...Jamás sería un gatito amable y sumiso como su hermano; jamás llamaría "amo" a un Lykario, jamás dejaría que un repugnante Lykario tocara su cuerpo. Preferiría morir.

Atsushi noto el alboroto que había al otro lado de la calle. Pago sus compras y se alejó rápidamente. - "¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?" - Pensó el pelilila mientras se acercaba al lugar.

Miro con horror como cinco Lykarios golpeaban sin piedad a un chico de alrededor de 14 años.

-¡Basta!- Grito el pelimorado, dejando caer la bolsa con los víveres. Corrió hacia el grupo, tratando de ayudar al chico.

-¡Vaya, vaya! - Dijo uno de los Lykarios acercándose a Murasakibara - Pero que juguetito tan mono tenemos aquí, te quieres unir a nuestra diversión? - Finalizo acariciando su mentón.

-No me toques. - Ordeno el ojilila retirando la mano con brusquedad.

-Tú no eres más que un Pet. No puedes decidir que se hace o no contigo...- Decía esto un Lykario con una belleza abrumadora; la única forma de diferenciar a un humano de un Lykario era la inminente belleza y fuerza exterior que poseían, sin contar sus ojos…. Todos poseían ojos monocromáticos, múltiples colores combinados a par. Este Lykario de ojos negro y gris, con tez pálida y nívea que hacía notar que realmente se trataba de un ser de otro mundo. Este acercó lentamente su rostro al de Murasakibara.

-Rhael, no deberías hacer eso… - Le advirtieron sus compañeros.

-Vamos, solo quiero jugar con est...- No pudo finalizar la frase. Un láser rojo atravesó su pecho y miro con horror el agujero por donde se estaba desangrando, para luego dirigir una mirada suplicante a quien le había disparado. Los demás vieron con terror al dueño de aquella arma y se tiraron a sus pies, implorando.

-¡Piedad!- Sollozaban.

-¡Nosotros nunca tocaríamos una propiedad del Emperador!- Le reconocieron de inmediato pues no solo Este Lykario tenía una presencia abrumadora, si no que ellos sabían perfectamente que los colores de ojos más extraños dentro de su raza, eran el rojo y el dorado, los cuales solo aparecían en el linaje Real y puro.

Akashi alejo su mirada de ellos, dirigiéndola al ojilila, que cargaba con preocupación al chico herido.

-Quiero al pequeño en mi harén...- Ordeno lentamente el emperador, haciendo rodar las palabras. Atsushi levanto la cabeza al oír esto.

-Pero… Ese humano me pertene… - trato de intervenir uno de los atacantes del muchacho. Una fría mirada del Emperador le indico que más le valía morderse la lengua si no quería terminar como su compañero.

-¡Atsushi! - Le llamo con fuerza, indicándole con un ademán de su mano que se acercará.

-Te he dicho que no quiero que salgas sin guardián - El de ojos lilas miró al chico inconsciente entre sus brazos, sin saber bien que contestar. Noto las miradas perplejas de los otros Lykarios. El de cabellos lilas sabía que no podia dejar ver sus sentimientos en público, eso lo pondría en una situación por demás vulnerable.

-No me gusta que nadie toque mis cosas - Hablo el pelirrojo disparando cerca de donde estaban los otros Lykarios haciéndolos huir despavoridos.

-Gracias.- Susurro Atsushi, subiendo al transporte que le ofrecía el emperador. -Muchas gracias amo Akashi.-

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Abrió sus ojos con pesadez. Encontrándose entre los brazos de un hombre adulto, pero bastante bien conservado. Sin duda alguna este humano fuerte y respetable lo había salva...

Pero miró con horror que su salvador tenía una marca, un tatuaje en el costado del cuello y luego miró al Lykario a su lado.

-"¡¿Una Mascota?!, ¡¿Estaba entre los brazos de un Pet?!, ¡¿Lo estaban llevando a un harén?!" – Trató de levantarse y trató de forcejear. Pero su cuerpo estaba demasiado cansado para responderle.

-Tranquilízate.- Murmuro el Pet, sin verlo. - Estarás bien, te lo prometo.-

Sin fuerzas el chico acepto silenciosamente la sugerencia, quieto y en calma detallo al apuesto adulto que lo llevaba en su regazo. La piel era nacarada, su rostro fino y masculino sin dejar de ser delicado, el cabello largo hasta la base del cuello caía liso en capas enmarcando aquel rostro haciéndolo imposible de olvidar y esos ojos… lilas, ese color le parecía hermoso. Su semblante era serio y calmado le daba porte y presencia, como los aires de un joven pudiente y atractivo. Parecía alto y de un cuerpo tremendamente bien formado de esos que te harían suspirar al verlo pasar…

Este hombre tenía un atractivo sexual que pocos hombres en el mundo podrían tener, si el mundo hubiera seguido como era, seguramente este hombre seria de aquellos playboy que podrían tener a cualquier mujer u hombre con solo chasquear sus dedos.

Se sintió embelesado con tal visión. Cautivado por el aroma masculino y los fuertes bíceps que rodeaban su cuerpo que parecía querer protegerlo… Hasta que recordó asustado, este hombre, la marca que lo señalaba como un Pet. ¡Era la imagen de una rosa reina de color rojo! Y esos ojos y cabellos lilas!. No podia creerlo. No era cualquier Pet. Era la puta barata de la que tanto hablaba su hermano mayor: Atsushi Murasakibara. El único que durante la primera década, había sabido que Akashi Seijuro era Rey de los Lykarios y no se lo dijo a nadie.

Este humano era peor que las escorias que lo habían esclavizado, ¡lo odiaba!. Qué clase de sangre tenía en las venas capas de permitir que le hicieran esto a su propia raza!. Cerró los ojos, tratando de no pensar en eso. No podia terminar igual que su hermano. Si lo estaban llevando al harén, mataría al desgraciado del Emperador y a su sucio amante mientras dormían...

Atsushi miró por la ventana del auto. Sentía como el joven temblaba en sus brazos… Podia entender el temor del chico. No era fácil ser un Pet, mucho menos debía serlo el ser un esclavo. Había visto un pequeño tatuaje en forma de escorpión en el costado del cuello del pequeño, símbolo personal del amo Lykario que lo marcaba como propiedad y mascota de algún harén.

Por la ventana se podia observar una hermosa playa. Seijuro era dueño de todas ellas, pero no sólo porque el agua era sumamente útil como arma. No. Sonrió con ternura, recordando la verdadera razón de que Akashi hubiera ubicado su base tan cerca de una playa. Justo en ese momento, el transporte paró.

-Llévalo al harén.- Ordeno el de cabellos rojos. - Cúralo, báñalo, haz lo que tengas que hacer… - Se acercó lentamente a su oído.- Y luego, ven a mi habitación.

Atsushi se sonrojo tiernamente al oír lo último.

-Sí, amo.- Contesto, asintiendo con la cabeza. Salieron del auto y Atsushi bajo al chico al suelo, tomándolo aún por las muñecas.

Akashi se alejó, dejando a los humanos con sus asuntos.

-¿Puedes pararte solo? - Pregunto, mirando al chico con preocupación.

-¡No necesito que una ramera me cargue! - Se jalo violentamente del agarre, cayendo al suelo y haciendo una terrible mueca de dolor pues las heridas de los golpes aún están recientes.

El de ojos lila, soltó una risita divertida. El muchacho era fuerte, debía admitirlo. Lo veía como trataba trabajosamente de ponerse de pie, siempre fallando en el intento. Le tendió una mano, para ayudarlo, pero el chico la rechazo de un manotazo.

Atsushi suspiro. Parecía un pequeño niño berrinchudo.

-Bien. No me dejas opción.- Lo cargo con violencia, como si fuera un niño pequeño. El chico se sorprendió al notar lo fuerte que era. Se abrazó a su cuello para no perder el equilibrio y fue entonces cuando noto lo cerca que estaban sus rostros...

-"¡Es una puta de Lykarios, es un puta de Lykarios! Y no de cualquiera de ellos, si no del mayor bastardo de todos. Era del Emperador Akashi, aquel que había acabado con todo en este mundo" - Trataba de pensar, queriendo ignorar lo atractivo de aquel rostro. -"¡Sólo imagínate con cuantos malditos se habrá acostado!"- Pero no podia lograr que su sonrojo disminuyera ni un ápice.

Atsushi llevo al muchacho ante una puerta. Lo recargo un poco más contra su pecho para poder cargarlo con una sola mano, mientras con la otra abría la puerta.

El muchacho alejo su rostro violentamente, listo para soltar algún nuevo reclamo, pero lo que vio lo dejo mudo...

Aquello era el paraíso, una utopía…

Jamás había visto nada igual en su vida. A los humanos no les estaba permitido vivir en un lugar así.

-¡Joven Mura! ¡Joven Mura! - Varias personas comenzaron a acercarse al aludido. Niños, jóvenes y adultos. No recordaba nunca haber visto una persona de más de 21 años, pues desde la invasión, habían matado a todo humano con más de veinte años pues después de aquella edad ya eran considerados viejos he inservibles. Pero había de ambos géneros y de todas las edades y todos llevaban ropas limpias y sus rostros resplandecían de alegría. ¿Es que acaso había muerto por la paliza y ahora al fin había encontrado el cielo?.

-Perdón, perdí las provisiones. Pero le pediré al amo Akashi… -

-No te preocupes Murasakibara kun, con lo que nos trajiste en tu última visita tenemos suficiente - Susurro un chico hermoso y bajito, de piel extremadamente blanca, de rostro precioso, con cabellos y ojos azul cristalino y el al igual que todas las personas, poseía una marca al costado de su cuello, una rosa reina en todo su esplendor, tan roja como la sangre.

-"Entonces no era un sueño". - Pensó el chico. -"Era simplemente que ser el emperador te daba el derecho de poseer un harem pseudo paradisiaco. Pronto sintió una completa repulsión al recordar las aberraciones sexuales que les hacían en su harén, allá todos eran jóvenes… pero aquí había desde niños de 2 años hasta hombres y mujeres de 50 o más. -"¡¿Qué clase de degenerado es en realidad el emperador?!"- Grito asqueado para sus adentros y sin poder contenerse, vomito; manchando por completo la ropa de Murasakibara.

El pequeño miro apenado al de cabellos lilas, pero este se limitó a sonreír.

-Debes estar cansado, te llevare con Midorima.- Lo llevo a un lugar que parecía ser un hospital, donde un joven atractivo que parecía tener la misma edad del de cabellos morados; tenía un porte regio y una mirada seria y astuta, su cuerpo estaba trabajado y poseía hombros anchos y sensuales, sus cabellos y ojos eran de un precioso verde esmeralda, vestía bata de doctor y con sus manos cubiertas por guantes limpios de cirugía sostenía unos lentes y con la otra una tableta llena de documentos, mientras parecía que se acercaba a los labios del enfermero frente a él; este, mas bajito poseía unos ojos miel profundos los cuales abrió por la sorpresa de verse interrumpido antes de que el de ojos verdes concluyera su acto de cariño.

Ambos sostuvieron una mirada de sorpresa a los recién llegados, para luego alejarse uno del otro, apenados.

Ellos al igual que los demás, poseían al costado del cuello, un tatuaje delicado y perfectamente elaborado de la rosa roja del emperador.

El de cabellos verdes deslizo los lentes por su nariz, colocándolos en su sitio sin dejar de mirar con fastidio; pero más que por la interrupción, era por el chico que sostenía el más alto de los tres.

-¿Otra adopción, Murasakibara?- Frunció el ceño.

El aludido sonrió inocentemente y le entrego al chico.

-Solo cuídalo, ¿sí? Yo tengo que ir a ver al amo Akashi.-

-Murasakibara… - Le llamo el de ojos caramelo, el cual aún tenía sonrojadas las mejillas.

-¿Hm? - este solo se limitó a girar la cabeza, prestando su atención a quien lo ha llamado.

-¿Realmente quieres verlo con la ropa toda vomitada?-

Atsushi se miró. -No. Definitivamente no puedo ir a ver al Amo así.-

-Por allá están las regaderas - Mencionó Midorima mientras se acercaba con el pequeño a una de las camillas de la habitación. - Puedes tomar un baño y usar mi gabardina; aunque te quede un poco pequeña será suficiente hasta que llegues a tus habitaciones y puedas vestirte para ver a nuestro amo. -

Atsushi camino sin pensarlo, hacia las regaderas.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Pregunto sin más el de ojos esmeralda, dejándolo sobre una camilla.

-¿Porque iba a decírtelo? No eres más que otra prostituta del emperador. -

-Porque si no me lo dices, te dejare aquí tirado, esperando a que termines de desangrarte, lo cual, si mis cuentas no fallan, significa que morirás para mañana en la tarde...- Lo dijo tan serio, que realmente parecía que la amenaza iba en serio.

El pequeño lo miro con rabia.

-… Leben.- Contesto a regañadientes.- Y hasta donde yo recuerdo, los humanos tenemos prohibido usar cualquier tipo de ciencia...-

Shintarou comenzó a revisar sus heridas sin mucha atención. Alzo su mirada y ya Takao estaba a su lado dispuesto a acatar cualquier encargo.

-Ayúdame a quitarle la ropa.- Pidió el Doctor al de ojos miel.

-¡¿Qué?!- Se asustó el pequeño.

-Quiero revisar si no tienes heridas internas. -

-¿No me vas a contestar?-

-¿Qué quieres que te conteste? -

-Lo que te pregunte.-

Shintaro suspiro. Jamás había visto un chico tan rebelde.

-¿Si te contesto te vas a callar y me vas a dejar hacer mi trabajo? - Leben asintió con la cabeza.

-Ser parte del harem del emperador, te da ciertos privilegios que un humano normal no posee… - Afirmo, sin inmutar su expresión.

-¿Entonces dejarte coger por un alíen, aun teniendo novio, es un precio bajo a pagar? - hablo con toda la rabia que pudo sacar.

Midorima y Takao se vieron uno al otro por un segundo…

-Ya te conteste, ahora quítate la camisa.- El pequeño chico se cruzó de brazos.

Takao se acercó a quitarle la prenda por el mismo, forcejeo y noto que en el cuello del chico, había un pequeño tatuaje de escorpión, se incrustaba en aquella parte donde todos los Lykarios dejaban la marca de propiedad de sus objetos sexuales; al costado del mismo.

-¿Vienes huyendo de otro harén ?.- Pregunto con compasión hacia el chico.

Midorima se masajeo las sienes, con gesto cansado.-No podre borrarle la marca hasta que esas heridas sanen… Takao, has que tome unos antibióticos y un par de sedantes para caballos, yo me voy a dormir - Dio la vuelta y se fue dejando a los chicos solos. El de ojos miel y cabellos negros, no le molesto la actitud del peliverde, por mas la amaba; sin embargo el pequeñito le saco la lengua con gana antes de que el doctor cruzará por la puerta.

-Deberías agradecer que Shin-chan no te vio, ya que salió dando la espalda, pero deberías tener cuidado, pues no serias el único al que operara sin anestesia! - Abrió los ojos intentando asustar al niño para que se portara bien…. Pero la expresión que puso este, le dio a entender que de dolor sabia lo suficiente como para no importarle si el Doctor llegara a hacer aquello y eso agrieto el corazón del ojimiel.

Suspiro para luego buscar dentro de un botiquín sus utensilios y comenzó a vendar y desinfectar cada herida, aunque el muchacho siempre estuvo reacio a que le tocaran. Al final lo logro con satisfacción.

El de ojos miel y piel nacarada paso el revés de la muñeca por su frente, limpiando el pequeño sudor, para luego quitarse sus guantes y lavarse sus manos hasta los codos he ir a buscar a una despensa cercana y volver con agua en botella y tres pastillas.

-¡¿Esos son sedantes para equinos?! - Pregunto asustado, a lo cual Kazunari solo sonrió.

-Shin-chan solo lo decía por molestar, nunca le daría semejante cosa a una persona, ahora, toma, te ayudara con la infección, te relajara y te hará dormir muy bien. -

El chico le hiso una terrible cara de asco, ante el ofrecimiento.

-¿Recuerdas los documentos, que tenía Shin-chan en las manos apenas llegaste?, Eran las listas de los turnos para las mega orgias infantiles que le ENCANTAN al Emperador; AHORA, si no te tomas esto, hare que te ponga de ¡PRIMERO! - el joven trago grueso, eso sí que se lo podia creer, pues a ese monstruo si lo creía capas de semejante aberración y se pasó las pastillas junto con el agua como si de confites se tratara.

-Muy bien - Dijo el ojimiel relajándose en su silla. Aquellos medicamentos de inmediato lo hicieron sentir mejor y vio como el joven adulto, dio por terminado su día laboral y se paró del asiento. - Te mentí con las listas… En realidad eran el registro de los tres partos que Shin-chan atendió este día, por eso estaba tan agotado. - Se encamino a la puerta. - Y por cierto...- Agrego antes de salir entornando su mirada con compasión.- La verdad es que Akashi jamás me ha puesto una mano encima; a mí, o alguno de nosotros dentro del harén… -

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Pasando por una gran puerta de madera, Atsushi entro a la habitación personal del emperador Seijuro. -¿Me llamo, Amo? -

Atsushi miro un pequeño bulto siendo cubierto por una gran colcha… al parecer Akashi se había quedado dormido mientras lo esperaba.

Se acercó para mirarlo dormir, pero en el lugar donde se supone se encontraría su cabeza, había un cojín de terciopelo rojo; destapo violentamente la colcha y el resto del cuerpo era solo un ovilló de mantas…

Sintió de inmediato una presencia a su espalda. Trato de darse la vuelta pero ese ser le ataco desde atrás, cayendo de espaldas sobre la gran cama, un hermoso pelirrojo de ojos felinos y sonrisa traviesa le miraba desde arriba, se había sentado pesadamente sobre las caderas del mas alto, enredándolo entre su pelvis y sus largas y descubiertas piernas.

-Llegas tarde. - afirmo el pequeño mientras ponía las manos sobre los hombros del ojilila, haciendo presión para afirmar aquella posición.

Akashi estaba semidesnudo, solo un kimono de seda cubría parte de su cuerpo, el escote de la prenda se deslizaba por sus delicados hombros dejando ver su níveo y blanco pecho y aquellas cerezas en su torso, parecían pedir ser acariciadas y succionadas hasta que su dueño pidiera piedad.

Aquel pelirrojo era sin duda, el ser mas erótico del universo, por lo cual Atsushi no pudo evitar sentir un respingo en su ingle.

-No solo te atreves a hacerme esperar… - El de ojos rojo y dorado, deleitado, deslizo la mirada por el pectoral de su amante, abrió sus manos pasándolas por el pecho de su cautivo, lentamente… Pues quería abarcar cada centímetro que pudiera… baja desde los firmes hombros pasando por el contorneado pecho, el cálido vientre hasta llegar al cinturón, jalándolo con fuerza y sosteniéndolo; haciendo presión en la cintura de Murasakibara - Haz llegado con tu guardia baja… - dijo sonriendo ladino.

Pero, se quedó esperando una respuesta por parte del chico entre sus piernas… Por lo general cuando se le insinuaba de esta manera, Atsushi no hacía más que en un arranque de pasión, desvestirlo con afán para comenzar a envestirlo lo más pronto posible; pero era más que claro que la mente de su ojivioleta estaba dispersa. Y recordó cómo le había llamado "amo" apenas entro por la puerta. Forma en que no se refería a él cuándo estaban a solas.

Se recostó, ahora calmo, sobre el cuerpo del más grande.

-Debes contarme que te pasa Atsushi, eres fácil de leer para mí, así que comienza… - Le miro mientras apoyaba el mentón en el hombro del de cabellos lilas...

Este, pasó una de sus grandes manos, entre los rojizos cabellos de su amado, en una caricia apacible y comenzó a recordar la última vez que había dudado de los sentimientos de su pareja. No era un recuerdo del todo agradable.

***FLASH BACK***

Akashi Seijuro estaba sentado solemnemente sobre su trono con ropas sublimes que solo un rey podría poseer. Dentro de su majestuoso palacio, se había conmemorado el primer mes de sumisión total de la humanidad. Celebrando pomposamente la conquista de los Lykarios hacia este planeta.

Habían llegado a la Tierra los Lykarios de alto rango, considerados de la nobleza del planeta origen, para celebrar. Y aquellos que desearan administrar sus nuevas riquezas podían quedarse y hacer de algún continente su playa privada; pero aquello no era necesario, con que dejaran a sus sirvientes a cargo de la administración de sus nuevos tesoros, estos podrían regresar a su planeta a seguir teniendo la vida de Dioses que tanto adoraban.

Pero más que eso era porque este planeta estaba cubierto en su gran mayoría por agua… Si, ese líquido era potencialmente peligroso para sus vidas, sin mencionar que las tormentas llamadas lluvias, era para ellos ver caer acido por doquier, para ellos este planeta es sumamente toxico. Por esta razón, solo los indeseables, terribles sádicos y aquellos que disfrutaban asesinar a sangre fría, se quedaban en el planeta tierra para poder adquirir las riquezas que en su planeta se les había negado.

Todos esperaban que su Rey volviera inmediatamente después de la conquista, la verdad fue otra, se ha quedado como demostración y símbolo de su poder; quedándose aquí, demuestra que no tiene que estar presente en su planeta para gobernarlo, demostrando a su gente que él es un ser omnipotente y además mostrando su valentía y superioridad quedándose a vivir cerca del mar… un acto de por mas temerario. Demostrando ante su raza y ante los invadidos, que no le temía a nada ni a nadie en este universo.

Durante toda la fiesta; Seijuro permaneció sentado en su trono; con Atsushi a su derecha el cual vestía un simple traje blanco, el alto estaba atado al sillón real con una cadena de oro y al igual que a las mascotas, la cadena terminaba en una correa que rodeaba su cuello.

Los nobles invasores acababan de retirarse y habían quedado solos y en silencio.

-¿Qué opinas? - Pregunto Akashi, quitándole la cadena del cuello.

-¿Acaso importa? - Reclamo Murasakibara sobándose la piel maltratada.

-Últimamente estas muy raro, ¿hay algo que te moleste?.- Dijo esquivando la latente mirada de furia del más alto.

-¡Akashi, NO SEAS HIPOCRITA! - Exploto al fin, gritando lo que tenía días queriendo gritar. - ¡Portándote así, como si fuéramos una pareja normal cuando todos nos dan la espalda. ¡No soy más que un objeto sexual!, ¡Tu mascota!... Y lo peor, la semana pasada cumplí 28 años...¡28 Akashi!, ¡Es el doble del promedio de edad de un Pet normal!, ¡¿Cuánto falta para que busques un remplazo?! ¡¿Eh?!, ¡¿Cuánto?! ¡HIPOCRI… - Una sonora bofetada le calló.

-¡¿Qué crees que pasaría si se supiera que el emperador ama a un humano?!- El de ojos lilas no podia creer lo que había oído. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sin decirle aquella palabra?

Akashi bajo la mano que había quedado en el aire, acercándose a Murasakibara, con sus ojos afligidos y el ceño fruncido.

\- ... Lo que me aterra es lo que podría pasarte a ti; podrían usarte para chantajearme, para vencerme. Te convertirías en un verdadero objeto, en un arma... - Apretó los dientes a medio hablar, miraba que la mejilla del alto se había tornado rojiza - Yo.. Lo.. Lo siento, no quería abofetearte… perdóname… - Puso ambas manos en el moflete, estas estaban frías y temblaban... - Lo siento - Su rostro acongojado, dolido por aquel acto. - No... No quise golpearte… es que yo. - Bajo la mirada y chirreo sus dientes - yo… Yo te amo… Te amo demasiado. ¡Es que no lo entiendes!. ¡Qué importa que me pase a mí, si tu estas sufriendo! - subió sus ojos carmesí y dorado y gotas de luna surcaban sus orbes cayendo hasta el mentón - ¡PERO AHORA LO ENTIENDO! ¡Me odias! Y me maldices por lo que te he hecho a ti y a tu especie!, ¡Sí!, ¡Hazlo!, ¡ODIAME! - se empujó a sí mismo a un paso del ojilila, cubriendo su rostro con sus temblorosas manos - ¡Ahora, eres un hombre libre!, lárgate, hazlo antes de que me arrepienta y te encadene de nuevo a mí y te obligue a repetir esas noches que tanta repulsión y asco sentiste de mí. - Lanzo con fuerza su mano, haciendo un ademan de sacarlo - ¡Que no lo entiendes!, ¡Lárgate ahora!. - Las lágrimas no las podia controlar, desbordaban sus mejillas cayendo al suelo sin control. Le temblaba el cuerpo y la voz - Yo no podría olvidarte… Cada beso, cada noche que te di mi cuerpo… nada podrá borrar lo que siento por ti - Llevo las manos al pecho, presionándolo, sentía que debía apretar el corazón pues los últimos trozos estaban a punto de caer… Pero Atsushi seguía ahí, alterando los nervios del pequeño a mas no poder… - Vete por… Por favor… - Se contrajo en si mismo y se cubrió los ojos desesperado - ¡Antes de que te vea marchar… Por favor... - No paraba de temblar.

Susurro con escaso aliento aquellas últimas palabras, sin mirar, paralizado, sin esperar nada más que el frio terminara de hacer suyo su corazón; no alzaría la vista, no iba a verlo irse, el recuerdo del hermoso pelimorado parado frente a el, seria tal vez lo último que mirara con añoranza y no su espalda alejándose de él.

Tendría sus manos pegadas a sus ojos, hasta que las lágrimas ardan, su pecho se apague y el sonido de la puerta sea el último nexo con su vida.

Y ahí lo escucho… el resonar de la gran puerta abrirse, proclamando su partida…

Y luego… el portazo seco de la madera, cerrándose a golpe con el lumbral de la misma.

Ese fue el sonido de su despedida; como si hubiera cerrado la puerta de su propio calabozo.

No podia respirar...

Cayo de rodillas y ni siquiera pudo abrazarse a si mismo…

...vio acercarse el bajo y oscuro borde de su vida.

Iba a morir aquí y ahora. Solo y frio.

-Atsushi... - Se lamentaba por lo bajo quebrada su voz.

-Atsushi… Atsushi… - Llamándolo para sí mismo. Aunque ya no lo escuchara llamarlo, aunque ya no estuviera aquí… - Atsushi... - Apretó sus dientes y el pesado nudo en la garganta le impedía gritar, esa oscuridad se lo tragaría por completo; pero antes de escuchar, sintió como dos manos hacían presa de sus muñecas, bajándolas de su semblante lloroso… y unos ojos de un lila profundo se acercaron a el cuándo alzo levemente el rostro, delicadamente y sin avisar, Murasakibara alzó las manos de Akashi hasta su boca. Despacio… Sin prisa, dio un beso, luego otro... Primero un dorso y después el otro, sintiendo de cada mano la aterciopelada piel de Akashi. Beso sus manos con adoración entregándole en cada beso su entera devoción.

Después de haber besado sus manos; coloco las palmas en las llorosas mejillas de su dueño, enmarcando el precioso rostro del pelirojo. Un abrigado aliento paso frente a el mientras Murasakibara apretaba sus manos contra sus mejillas… - Akachin… Te amo. - Seijurou cerro con fuerza los ojos y sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espina dorsal, el pecho le punzo y tembló más - Te amo… Te amo.. - Escucho... -...Te amo... Te amo... Te amo. - repetía una y otra vez con añoranza; su corazón se estrechó aún más; seguramente estaba muerto y ahora estaba alucinando el último deseo de su dolorido corazón.

El lazo que estrujaba su corazón se deshizo de tanta calidez cuando su cuerpo fue envuelto en los largos brazos de su amado, lo abrazaba todo, no tenía voz, no podia parar de tiritar, sus rodillas, sus brazos, temblaba todo.

Conmovido y confuso, paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del pelilila, agarrándose de su espalda como si eso le salvará la vida… porque realmente eso acababa de hacer. Se hundió en sus labios, profundamente como nunca antes lo había hecho… y dejo que su corazón se llenara de todas las emociones que llegaban. Dolor y amor. Temor y pasión, todo junto grabado a fuego en su corazón, gracias a este hombre que era su salvación, su auxilio y su protección. Ahora lo es todo para el y nada, en este universo o en el otro podría cambiar eso.

*** FIN FLASH BACK***

Atsushi había comprendido desde entonces el porque en público debían comportarse como un Pet y un amo cualquiera, aunque en el fondo no lo fueran.

-Eso es lo que quieres? - Pregunto Seijuro sosteniéndose el mentón de forma pensativa... Murasakibara asintió sin dejar de mirarlo.

Se habían sentado en el borde de la cama para hablar, pues este asunto era muy serio.

-Quieres que libere a los humanos… - Akashi lo miro con desgana - eso será muy difícil; mas que por mí, es el hecho que me tocaría enfrentarme a mi propia raza para lograrlo... No se conseguirá de un día para otro y lo más probable es que se presente un motín dentro de mi propio mandato, Pero... - Akashi se acercó al pelimorado - Pero... Está bien - Respondió el emperador - Lo hare... - Ciertamente una sonrisa tierna apareció en la comisura de los labios del más alto. - Pero con una condición… - hablo el pelirrojo, he inmediatamente la sonrisa se borró del de ojos lilas pues aquellas condiciones solían ser sumamente complicadas de cumplir a su caprichoso emperador - Deberás producirme seis orgasmos en una hora… Y tendrás un trato. -

Murasakibara se rio suavemente de eso. Aun después de todos estos años, el todavía subestimaba sus habilidades. Seis orgasmos. Bien. Él habría terminado con el pelirrojo en menos de quince minutos y esta vez le daría más que eso.


	2. Cap 2 El signo de Libra

*******Capitulo 2. El signo de Libra********

Atsushi abrió los ojos con pereza, mirando con ternura el cuerpo que aún dormía a su lado. Trato de levantarse, pero Akashi lo abrazo antes de hacer cualquier movimiento…

-Anoche estuviste muy mimoso.- Susurro Murasakibara, besando los ojos aun cerrados del pelirrojo.

-Lo mismo digo...- Contesto Akashi sin abrir sus ojos ni soltarlo. El humano sonrió con ternura.

-Akachin… Quiero ir a bañarme.

-Voy contigo… -

-No Akachin, no vas conmigo. Además tú tienes trabajo que hacer y yo tengo que ir a ver cómo están los demás…-

Seijuro se incorporó, besando suavemente sus labios, mientras retiraba un mechón de cabello de su rostro.

-No dejaras esta cama hasta repetir lo de anoche - Sonrió divertido mientras pasaba los brazos alrededor del cuello de su pelilila, acariciando su nuca.

Atsushi se acercó, dándole un pico en los labios. - Realmente podrás pararte después de nuestra maratón de sexo? - Alzo una ceja devolviéndole la sonrisa picarona.

Akashi hiso un pucherito, de aquellos que solo le mostraba a su pelimorado.

-Soy Akashi Seijuro, necesito más de 6 orgasmos para que puedas vencerme. -

El de ojos lilas sonrió tiernamente, se acercó más, pasando por la mejilla para besar el lóbulo de la oreja del más pequeño, los cabellos rojizos hicieron cosquillas en su nariz. Beso para luego hablar en susurros al oído - ... En realidad fueron diez, después del cuarto te desvaneciste en mis brazos… - Volvió a besar la oreja, esta vez otorgando un leve mordisco, provocando en el pelirojo un respingo -… Recobraste el sentido en veinte minutos y la hora ya había pasado así que tuvimos que volver a comenzar para cumplir con mi parte del trato. -

El pelirojo, al recordar que se había desmayado de tanto placer, se sintió "semi-derrotado", hiso una pequeña mueca de disgusto, llevo una de sus níveas manos pasándola por los largos cabellos lilas los cuales caían en cascada alrededor de su rostro. Los peino hacia atrás.

-Soy el emperador, quiero obtener todos los placeres que hay sobre este y todos los mundos… - Jalo sutilmente los lisos mechones lilas enredados entre sus dedos; solo para hacerle sentir que él tiene el control. - Especialmente si esos placeres vienen de ti… - hablo con la expresión más sensual que Murasakibara haya visto del pelirrojo en los últimos meses.

-Pero Akachin… - Quiso protestar pero Seijuro halo un poco más sus mechones, no le hacía daño, es más, le gustaba aquel gesto de su pelirojo, pero no podia dejar esperando su deber por los placeres de la carne. Suspiro más que profundamente y Atsushi se hundió en el cuello del pelirrojo, dando profundos y cálidos besos que seguramente dejarían marca.

Akashi complacido, bajo las manos hasta la espalda abrasándose a esta y propiciando leves gemidos placenteros.

Atsushi al sentir eso, quiso darle más complacencia y los besos fueron bajando del cuello, por medio del pecho, bajando por el vientre; quiso bajar más, pero el filo de la cama le anuncio que su estatura era demasiado para esta, son los típicos problemas de una persona muy alta. Así que se bajó poniendo los pies descalzos sobre la fina alfombra. Akashi sabía que cuando Murasakibara quería besar sus muslos, debía arrodillarse al filo de la cama; no le importaba, pues por eso hiso alfombrar toda la habitación. El pelirrojo suspiro con los tiernos mimos que le entregaba su amante, se dejó hacer, completamente embobado.

Murasakibara aprovecho este momento de distracción para salir corriendo de la habitación.

-¡Tramposo!- Grito Akashi al verlo correr directo al baño; a lo que el humano contesto sacándole la lengua.- ¡Atsushi! - El aludido se volvió en el marco de la puerta. -Te amo.- Sonrió. Aquella actitud infantil que tanto lo había enamorado cuando aún eran pequeños.

Pasaron los minutos y Atsushi salió listo con un elegante y semi informal traje negro.

Se acercó a la cama para despedirse de su Akashi, pero este estaba profundamente dormido. Sonrió ante la imagen, acaricio la frente del de ojos monocromáticos mientras retiraba un mechón de cabello de su rostro.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Estaba sentado en el comedor de la casa principal, desayunando y un chico de cabellos negros y con ropa nueva se acercó a él.

-Buenos días. - Saludo Murasakibara, ofreciéndole un poco de jugo, a lo que el chico respondió negando con la cabeza.

-Atsushi Murasakibara, ¿Cierto? - El ojilila asintió, sonriente. - ¿Porque… Porque no salvaste a la tierra? -

Atsushi suspiro, mirando por una ventana.

-Mi hermano dice que tu sabias la verdad, antes de que llegaran los invasores, siempre dijo que podías habernos salvado de haber querido...Yo… Tenía 5 años cuando llegaron. Nos llevaron a mi hermano y a mí a un harem; jamás volvimos a ver a nuestros padres...

-Supongo que cuando tu hermano cumplió los veintiuno, su amo se deshizo de él.-

Leben apretó los ojos con dolor. No quería recordar los gritos suplicantes de su hermano.

-Por qué no detuviste la invasión? - Le miro con rencor.

-Nadie me creyó - Contestó Murasakibara, terminando de pasarse un trago de jugo.- Comencé diciéndoselo a mis amigos y mi familia, les conté todo sobre lo que era él y de lo que tenía planeado, todos me tacharon de loco, calumniador y que lo hacía solo para causarle daño. Incluso mis propios padres me llevaron a un manicomio. Seijuro no lo permitió… me dijo que la mejor manera de librarme de todos los problemas y la mala fama que me había hecho; era darle una disculpa pública ante sus padres y toda la gente. No fue necesario que Akashi me lo dijera, mis propios padres me obligaron a hacerlo... -

El chico lo miró sorprendido. ¿Había dicho simplemente "Seijuro"? ¿Así?, no "el amo Akashi" o "mi Señor" o cualquier otro apelativo que usarán los Pets?.

Atsushi suspiro antes de continuar con su historia.

-Él me dijo que podia contar todo sobre él y mostrar todas las pruebas ante cámaras. Así lo hice, pero también me dijo "perderás Atsushi, nadie te va a creer, los humanos son ciegos y torpes, no les gusta escuchar y ver cosas que están más allá de sus frentes…" y él... -

El que poseía cabellos morados miro al pequeño parado frente a él. - El jamás me dijo nada, no intento detenerme, dejo que le difamara y nunca se puso furioso… Solo espero… Espero a que me diera cuenta por mí mismo, que si los Lykarios no terminaban con la humanidad, los humanos acabarían con ellos mismos. Con el tiempo lo entendí, los humanos son la única raza o ser capaz de matar a los de su propia especie. -

Tomo aliento para continuar.

-El instituto Teiko nos sacó a una excursión en la playa... Akashi me confeso que le gustaba y decidimos probar... Jamás volví a recibir las burlas, reproches y las miradas de odio y cuando todo el mundo nos vio juntos, dijeron que todo lo que había hecho fue para llamar la atención de alguien que nunca se habría fijado en mí… Empezamos a salir y... Un día antes de pedir que viniera la armada Lykaria, me preguntó si yo no me opondría...

-¿Y... Qué le dijiste? - Pregunto Leben, aunque estaba seguro que no quería oír la respuesta.

-La tierra no ha hecho nada bueno por mí, ¿porque iba yo a hacerlo por ella?-

Leben estaba inclinado sobre la mesa, con los puños y las mandíbulas apretadas. Resoplaba furioso. La única persona que hubiera podido impedir que la tierra terminara como estaba ahora se había dejado llevar por un enamoramiento hacia el Emperador.

-¡Puto!- Grito con rabia, golpeando la mesa con ambos puños. -¡No eres más que un jodido puto!, ¡¿Sacrificaste a la tierra solo por un buen acostón?!...-

Murasakibara lentamente se levanta, su rostro no dejaba ver ninguna expresión. Se acercó a Leben, felinamente.

-Ven acá.- Cargó a Leben, demostrando una vez más su superioridad física. El muchacho sintió como su sangre se helaba ante el tono de Atsushi. Se dejó cargar, paralizado por el miedo...

El pelilila lo cargo por toda la casa principal hasta un cuarto subterráneo.

Se podían ver varios monitores, en algunos de ellos trabajaban humanos, mientras que en otros había algunos Lykarios.

-Pertenecer al harén del Emperador es lo mejor que le puede pasar a un humano. - Comento Murasakibara.-Se te permite vivir una vida más o menos normal. -

Leben seguía sin creer lo que veía. ¿En verdad el Emperador era tan amable con todos aquellos que le pertenecieran?

-Mi Amo Akashi me deja traer personas que se convierten de su propiedad; nunca los ha tocado, nunca estaría con nadie más…- Menciono "amo" pues ahora estaban en presencia de varios humanos y Lykarios y debía referirse al emperador con propiedad.

-Entonces tú pagas con tu cuerpo para que no tome el de los demás, ¿no? - Una vez repuesto de su sorpresa, Leben volvió a usar su tono habitual… Murasakibara lo dejo caer violentamente en el suelo.

-Tienes piernas, ¿no?. - Comenzó a caminar por un largo pasillo, con el chico detrás de él.

Llegó a una sala donde la puerta se abría con el código genético de Atsushi, control de huellas, escáner facial y de retina ocular. Una habitación con ese control de acceso debía ser muy especial, no pudo evitar imaginarse una gran base de control; Pero ahí sólo había un par de monitores y una enorme computadora donde trabajaba afanosamente una Lykaria vestida de negro.

La alíen de ojos color café y azul se puso de pie rápidamente al ver entrar al alto y saludo de manera marcial.

-General Zarek. Buenos días.-

Leben no cabía en sí de sorpresa. Todo mundo conocía el nombre del general Zarek. Solo una persona tenía más poder que él en todo el imperio Lykario: el Emperador.

El gran general Zarek era el mayor de los generales, tomaba el control del planeta tierra cuando el emperador Lykario iba de visita a su planeta origen, odiado por sus propios compañeros Lykarios, pues cuando comenzó la invasión había encabezado las filas armadas de protección de los humanos cuando los invasores habían comenzado a asesinar a sangre fría a la especie; se encargó de llevar a los sobrevivientes a los harenes; lugares que él mismo se encargaba de administrar. Asegurándose que cada humano del harén, tuviera comida, ropa, salud y todo lo posible para que vivieran bien. Ganándose él y su ejército, por parte de la raza alíen, el apodo de "El escuadrón de protección de animales". También conocido por ser la mano derecha del imperio Lykario, el general era el que hacia cumplir las órdenes del emperador con exactitud y puntualidad.

¿Acaso Murasakibara era Zarek? Nadie jamás había visto su rostro, así que era posible.

-Sharra, conéctame con los Invasores del continente Americano, quiero escaneo total. -

-¡Si, señor!.- ¿Un Lykario obedeciendo a un simple Pet? Vio perplejo durante horas como Murasakibara coordinaba a los Invasores, como un verdadero general Lykario; asegurándose de que los humanos estuvieran protegidos y con bien.

Cuando finalmente termino las transmisiones, el hermoso ojilila volteo a ver a Leben.

-Akashi me prometió que el día que llegara la armada, todos los que amaba y todo aquel que había conocido sería protegido bajo su nombre - Señalo la marca de aquella rosa reina perfectamente elaborada al costado de su cuello.

-Pero eso solo sería un puñado de gente… Y le pedí que protegiera a los niños… Él me dijo que eso era imposible, el propósito Lykario que tenían planeado desde hace años era despoblar a la tierra de cualquier ser vivo, pues los esclavos no son necesarios; ellos tienen la tecnología para sacar todos los recursos que requieren sin obreros que alimentar, cuidar o darles tiempo para descansar y dormir… Se lo suplique… Y fue cuando un día antes de la invasión cambio los planes de ataque y destrucción por uno de invasión y captura a largo plazo. Gracias a que los humanos nos parecemos tanto a ellos, Akashi creo los harenes, lugares donde se resguardaría la vida humana en lo que más fuera posible, estarían seguros con techo, comida, salud, ropa y un lugar donde dormir. Todo eso le fue fuertemente cuestionado por la nobleza y toda su raza… casi tuvimos una guerra interna tratando de protegerlos, pues a los ojos de los Lykarios, nosotros somos menos que ganado y sanguijuelas de los recursos que podrían ser para ellos. -

-¡El emperador te ha convencido su forma de pensar! - Grito apretando los puños. - ¡Antes éramos libres!, ¡Y no dormíamos encadenados a nuestras camas!; tú también crees que somos lastres, que no podemos pensar y sentir? - El chico le miro con rabia mal contenida.

Pero Atsushi hiso caso omiso y siguió con el relato.

-a Akashi, casi le costó su corona, cuando la única condición que pidió dentro de los harenes fue que a los niños, no se les tocara… - Leben abrió los ojos sorprendido. - Hasta que cumplieran la mayoría de edad según lo determina la genética de nuestra especie, que es la edad de 13 años.

A Leben se le apretó el corazón, recordando como nunca lo maltrataron física y psicológicamente como lo hacían con su hermano y los demás chicos del harén, él era el único niño ahí, pero vio como día tras día los demás eran golpeados y aunque nunca vio como los violaban, sabía lo que les hacían cuando sus amos los llamaban a sus recamaras. El huyo el día antes de su cumpleaños número trece.

-Ahora que acabas de ver lo que hago y saber lo que paso; ¿sigues creyendo que sólo soy una puta? - Leben salió corriendo de aquel lugar. No era cierto. Que un Lykario y menos el emperador de ellos, sea tan bueno con los humanos. No podia ser cierto.

-¿No vas a ir tras él? - Preguntó la Lykaria que aún tecleaba en su computadora.

-Creo que no quiere que lo cuide...-

La aludida alejo su mirada del teclado por primera vez en todo el día.

\- ¿Crees que hice mal en elegir a Akashi por sobre mi planeta? -

Sharra sonrió con ternura.

-¿Puedo hablar libremente señor?.-

-Habla Sharra… - Le contesto agotado física y mentalmente.

-Has salvado a casi la mitad de la población terrestre de su exterminio. No tienes nada de que arrepentirte.-Atsushi, sonrió y se dio la vuelta para salir de esa habitación.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-"¡No! ¡Basta!..."- Unas manos ansiosas recorrían su cuerpo.

-"¡Cállate!..."- Las voces le gritaban recordándole que no era más que un objeto… Labios demandantes ultrajaban su boca con ferocidad. Mordió fuerte para liberarse.

-"¡Basta!..." - Suplico llorando.

-"¡Te dije que te callarás!..." miro como unos puños alzados estaban dispuestos a recordarle su lugar…

Leven se removía asustado en su lecho. Jamás había sido tocado, pero podía recordar con claridad los gritos desesperados de su hermano cada vez que su amo lo obligaba a compartir su lecho.

Tenía miedo, había estado cerca de pasar por la misma situación. Aquel día que había huido iba a ser su primera noche al lado de su amo Lykario.

-"Tu hermano ya está muy viejo" - había susurrado, tomándolo suavemente por las mejillas. - "En cambio tu..." deslizo su lengua viperina por sus labios. - "Justo estás en tu punto"…-

-¡AAAAHHH! - Despertó violentamente, respirando con dificultad. No era la primera vez que tenía aquel sueño…

Un niño pequeño lo miraba con ternura desde su ventana.

-¿Tuviste un mal sueño?- Leben lo miró sorprendido; no recordaba haber visto un niño de cerca desde hace muchos años. - A veces yo también los tengo... - Siguió hablando el pequeñito. - Unos Lykarios malos se llevaron a mi mamá.- El niño brincó para sentarse en el borde de la ventana. Era aun de noche, pero podia verlo bien, este pequeñito no podia tener más de 5 años. - Cuando tienes sueños malos, puedes ir a dormir con el joven Atsushi, al señor Akashi no le molesta.- Leben parpadeando varias veces, dudoso de la información que acababa de escuchar…

Quería averiguarlo por sí mismo. Quería saber si era verdad que podia dormir al lado de Murasakibara…

Llego a hurtadillas hasta la habitación del emperador… Tocando la puerta suavemente; puso su oreja en la madera para percibir lo que pasaba adentro.

Le pareció escuchar un pequeño gemido, un quejido y algo que juraba había sido una maldición en el idioma Lykario.

-Adelante.- Contestó finalmente la voz de Atsushi. El humano alto y de ojos lilas se asomó por la puerta, llevando solo el pantalón y acomodándose el liso cabello el cual estaba algo alborotado.- ¡¿Leben?!-

-Tuve una pesadilla…- Murmuró suavemente y quito disimuladamente la vista del perfecto vientre marcado del alto, mientras sus mejillas adquirían una curiosa tonalidad rosada…

Murasakibara sonrió paternalmente. Al final, sabía que Leben no era más que un niño que había perdido a sus padres y quería verse más duro de lo que era.

-Espera un momento…- Cerró la puerta un par de minutos. A Leben le pareció escuchar una leve discusión y luego de nuevo ese vocablo que parecía maldiciones en Lykario. Escuchó el ruido de ropas al ser recogidas y luego vio salir al emperador Akashi de la habitación con una expresión de fastidio en el rostro, pero a la vez de comprensión…

-Pasa...- Exclamó Murasakibara finalmente.

Leben obedeció. La habitación de Atsushi era muy amplia y sobria. La cama era elegante y enorme.

Ahora el adulto llevaba una simple pijama negra de seda. Leben se dirigió con pasos suaves a la cama y se metió entre las cobijas tímidamente.

-Extrañas a tu hermano, ¿cierto? - El chico se sintió tan cálido, tan protegido, que no pudo controlarse. Se recargó en el pecho del pelimorado y dejó que el llanto fluyera libre por su rostro.

Atsushi lo abrazó con fuerza. No hacían falta palabras…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Leben se revolvió en la cama, tratando de estar un poco más cerca de aquella fuente de calor. Era la primera vez que recordaba haber pasado toda una noche sin pesadillas.

Bostezó con fuerza. Se sentía tan bien estar aquí en estos momentos….

-Entonces, ¿no te molesta dormir con una ramera?- El chico de cabellos negros abrió los ojos y se incorporó de golpe… mirando como un hermoso joven adulto de no más de treinta años, le observaba. Ciertamente este hombre era sensualmente atractivo cuando se lo podía verlo al despertar.

-Perdón por lo que dije ayer…- Paso la mirada a otro lado de la recamara.

Murasakibara sonrió.

-Estabas tenso y asustado, es normal que reaccionarás así…- Se estiró en la cama, bostezando complacido.- ¿Quieres ir a desayunar?...- El chico de cabellos negros asintió, sonriente. Era un momento bastante cómodo. El más dulce que podía recordar en su vida, como si fuera la mañana siguiente después de haber hecho el amor por primera vez con un amante…

Se sonrojo violentamente. ¡¿Cómo podía estar pensando en eso?! Sólo había ido a buscar consuelo después de una terrible pesadilla. ¡Eso era todo!.

Volvió su rostro y encontró al ojimorado quitándose el saco del pijama.

Su sonrojo aumento aún más al ver el delgado pero bien formado cuerpo de Murasakibara…

Se bajó de la cama con pasos temblorosos, pero tropezó con algo que estaba tirado en el suelo.

-¡Cuidado!- Atsushi se lanzó, justo a tiempo para detenerlo entre sus brazos antes de que golpeará contra el piso.- En el estado que aún te encuentras, sería peligroso cualquier caída para ti…- Pero el muchacho no escuchaba, solo veía los labios de Murasakibara moverse. Aquellos delgados labios que lo llamaban suavemente…

Su respiración comenzó a agitarse. Tenía que controlarse antes de cometer una locura.

-¡ATSUSHI!- En esos momentos la puerta se abrió violentamente, dejándole ver a Akashi una escena que no le gustó para nada. Ambos humanos estaban tirados en el piso y Atsushi… ¡Su Atsushi! Sostenía a ese nuevo chico entre sus brazos contra su pecho desnudo.

-Venía a ver si estabas listo para entrenar, pero veo que estás ocupado…- Salió, azotando la puerta.

\- ¡AKASHI, ESPERA! - Grito, pero sabía que eso no funcionaría.


End file.
